An Empty Question
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: When Karkat feels flushed for Sollux, and Sollux doesn't know how to respond, he finds that love can be surprising, and come from the strangest of places. But truthfully, he knows that whatever happens, these new feels will be with him forever.


**Well, since I've seen so many people make these, I had an idea for it. (It's just like one of Karkat's romcoms, 'cept without the "com")**

**This story transitions between two prospects, one is Karkat's, then Sollux's.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sollux

There once was a time when I didn't have to worry about _anything_. When I didn't have to pretend I was someone I wasn't. But when the other guys and I got trapped on that meteor, I didn't even know _what_ to do. My lusus was dead, and the game had begun... It was all my fault. If I didn't send Karkat that stupid file, then none of this would have happened.

Well, whatever. We're all going to die here anyways.

Oh GOG! We're all going to die!

Whatever.

Before I realized what I was doing, my husktop began to blink repeatedly. It was just who I wanted to see. Terrific.

_carcinoGenecist: SUP FUCKASS_

_carcinoGenecist: WHAT ARE YOU DOING_

_carcinoGenecist: NOT THAT I'M EVEN THAT INTERESTED ANYWAYS_

_twinArmaggedons: oh 2hut up kk_

_twinArmaggedons: and iit'2 none of your concern_

_twinArmaggedons: 2o bye_

_carcinoGenecist: NO WAIT_

_carcinoGenecist: FUCK_

_carcinoGenecist: WAIT A SEC_

_twinArmaggedons: what_

_carcinoGenecist: YOU WANT TO LIKE_

_carcinoGenecist: HANG OUT OR SOMETHING?_

_twinArmaggedons: what_

_twinArmaggedons: why_

_carcinoGenecist: I DON'T KNOW_

_carcinoGenecist: WHATEVER_

_twinArmaggedons: okay, fiine_

_carcinoGenecist: COOL THEN_

_carcinoGenecist: I GUESS_

_carcinoGenecist: THEN LIKE MEET ME BY THE HORN PILE_

_carcinoGenecist: OR SOMETHING_

_twinArmaggedons: why there?_

_twinArmaggedons: ii thought you hated the horn piile_

_twinArmaggedons: that'2 where people talk about their 'feeliing2' and 2hiit_

_carcinoGenecist: JUST FUCKING BE THERE_

_twinArmaggedons: 2ure then, iit'2 a date_

_carcinoGenecist: ..._

_carcinoGenecist: FUCK YOU_

_carcinoGenecist [CG] has disconnected_

Whatever, I guess I could go. I might've made him mad.

Good, he's cute when he's mad.

I strode out to the transportalizer at a leisurely pace, a light blush dusting my cheeks. Hopefully that'd be gone by the time he was there.

Meanwhile, I wondered what he had to tell me...

**(SAME SECTION)**

Karkat

I really hated being trapped on an isolated chunk of shit in space with 11 random lunatics. Actually, less random, more of a group of psychotic freaks who I hated with all my heart.

Except one, who I _passionately_ hated.

BUT NOT IN A KISMESIS KIND OF WAY definitely. Hehehehe, yup, nothing... You know what, whatever.

Yeah, I did really like him, but I don't think we could create a stable redrom relationship work.

It would probably transfer back and forth if anything.

Just like last nights romcom!

"She could do _so_ much better..." I muttered to myself, crossing the room to my crabtop. Husktop, whatever...

I needed to talk to that retarded idiot before I went insane. I guess now _would_ be the best time, considering that I might already have gone crazy.

*_previous conversation_

Oh my gog! What did I just do!

My eyes grew wide and an intense candy red blush grew across my entire face, completely drowning out all of the gray.

"That's just fan-fucking-tastic..." I said aloud. "A date."

* * *

Karkat

As I neared the horn pile, my heart skipped beat.

_What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he-_

"Thup, Kk?"

"OH MY GOG YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME- Oh, hey Sollux."

He raised an eyebrow, only to shake it off quite abruptly.

"What did you want, anywayth?"

I snapped back quickly and shrugged casually.

"Nothing I guess."

He hopped and landed on his butt, on the farther side of the pile. I followed calmly.

Almost.

See, I wasn't exactly as tall as Sollux, and my legs weren't as tall, so I didn't make it up all the way.

I only came up a little bit, so I ended up being _inside_ the horn pile. Sort of, before I felt a scrawny pair of arms lift me into the air.

"I didn't need help..." I mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Fine," he smirked. "Whatever."

He proceeded to drop me back into the deep hole I had created.

"OHFUCKNOSOLLUXHELPME!" I began to scream, before he sat me right into his own lap.

"Thought tho." He smiled.

I was about to protest, when my eyeslids slid downwards a bit, and I felt a moan grumbling in the back of my throat. I felt a pair of lips around the back, right side of my neck, and my brain refused to work at all. A bright blush erupted across my face and my body basically went limp next to his.

"Ehehehe..." I heard, quite suddenly as I snapped back to reality. He'd stopped by then, and I could tell that he knew about my secret now.

"F-Fuck... You..." I breathed, barely audible.

"No way..." he whispered, sending warm breaths down my spine. "It'th two fun to thtop now."

* * *

Sollux

"And there'th nothing you can do to make me."

I felt him shift thoughtfully in front of me. That was all I heard before I was laying on my back, pinned down without even remembering it.

"Yeah right." He spat.

He breathed slowly down the hem of my front collar as I used his weight to roll of the horn pile.

Laughing quite happily, we rested on the side of the poorly built structure to catch our breath. It was a while before either of us spoke, but Karkat broke the silence.

"H-hey, Sollux?"

"Hm?"

He tilted his head up, near mine.

"Do you... Do you think I'm... A good person?"

* * *

Karkat

I waited silently, watching his expression twist, hardly even visible.

"No." he said.

I turned my head, a bit disappointed.

"Do you... Maybe like me?" I questioned, a bit more hopeful this time.

"No." He replied, flatly.

Tears leaked down the sides of my face.

"So if I were to leave and never be in your life again, would you even cry!"

I seemed to be yelling by now.

"No." He answered.

I attempted to rise and run out of the room to get away from this jerk, before I felt a hand grasp mine.

* * *

Sollux

Karkat's questions really took me by surprise, and I didn't actually realize how my heart could really answer them until I witnessed the floor being stained with tears, so I did the only thing I could. Take him back.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He landed oddly, facing me, but his legs kneeling on each interior side of mine, which were spread apart in a straddled position by now. His face was merely an inch or two from mine and I felt his warm body and heartbeat against my chest.

"I don't think you're a good person, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me here on Alternia.

"I don't 'like' you, I _love_ you, and I always will.

"And," I continued.

"If you disappeared from my life, I wouldn't cry a single tear."

He frowned heavily

"I think I would _die."_

He blushed, a bright red flooding his face. I didn't seem to notice, but my brain took over as I sensed a warm pair of lips pressed against mine and soft, unruly hair tangled through my fingers. His torso was practically glued to me, and really, I didn't mine.

As a fuzzy sensation shot through my body, I smiled through the kiss and pursued throughout it cooperatively.

I might be stranded here forever, but at least I'll die with the one I love, and I'll never stop loving.


End file.
